Anime Injustice: Warriors Among Us
Summary Goku has not only killed her wife Chi-Chi and her son Gohan, But he destroyed West City. By knowing that Sasuke Uchiha was behind this by trapping him on a Genjutsu,Goku kills Sasuke in retribution. Plot In an alternate world,Goku has not only killed his wife Chi-Chi,his father-in-law King Ox and his son Gohan by mistake. But he destroyed West City killing millions in the process. Hours later,he found out that Sasuke Uchiha was behind this incident by trapping him under a Genjutsu. Then,the saiyan kills the uchiha in retribution. Some years later,Goku decides to protect the Earth at his way by taking over it. The Anime Heroes are divided in two forces. The Saiyan Regime led by Goku at his position as the High Counselor and The Konoha Insurgency led by Naruto Uzumaki. Five Years After Anime Injustice:Warriors Among Us Comics, The Insurgency finds an alternate universe where Sasuke's plans to destroy West City failed and transported some of the heroes (Meliodas,Eren Jeager,Sailor Moon and Monkey D. Luffy) to help them to defeat the Regime. Naruto and Sasuke were accidentally transported there and confronted by the Regime Soldiers in the dystopian West City. Naruto uses the Rasen-Shuriken to wipe out the Regime Army and escape in one route as Sasuke escapes to another. Trying to find out what happened there,Monkey D. Luffy travels to Merry Going to find what he can dig up in the Straw Hat Archives while Meliodas travels to Britannia to find Elizabeth. Having arrived in Britannia,Meliodas finds and defeats Regime Tohka and Regime Edward Elric and subsequently frees Insurgency Suigetsu there. After finding Insurgency Elizabeth who briefs him about the situation,Meliodas sets back to the Alternate Konoha where he faces Regime Estarossa and his counterpart Demon Meliodas who joined the Ten Commandments. Insurgency Elizabeth helps the heroes in their escape and subsequently guides them to meet the Insurgency Leader who is the Alternate Naruto. Monkey D. Luffy traveled to Merry Going to research the Straw Hat Archives and learns through Insurgency Zoro about goku's descent to tyranny. He also learns that the Straw Hat Team agreed with a treaty which will allow Goku to rule it and rejects it. Then he defeats Regime Midoriya,Regime Seiya and his own counterpart before Insurgency Rubeus came. Knowing that he is weakened due to the lack of conflicts,Rubeus sends Luffy to join the Insurgents which includes and alternate Doctor Gero who never indulged in criminal activities and is indeed one of Goku's best friends besides being a secret benefactor for the Insurgency. Insurgency Naruto explains there is a weapon which can stop Goku at Konoha's Underground which requires four heroes' DNA Samples. The alternate heroes became necessary after Insurgency Eren died trying to reason with the grieving Goku and the other three joined his new regime. The displaced Naruto was captured by Demon Meliodas and Regime Akame after he got injuried by Sasuke who allied himself with Insurgency Karin. After the Neo Uchiha Clan was attacked by the Regime Forces led by Konohamaru and Akame,they are saved by the heroes. Before being locked up by Insurgency Naruto,Sasuke reveals that the Regime has Naruto. The Insurgency travels to Konoha's Underground to recover the weapon. Eren Jeager helps in the fight against Regime Kabuto,Regime Esdeath,Regime Sailor Moon and Regime Saga where they are successful at reclaiming the weapon. Regime Goku arrives in there some minutes later finding out the Insurgency's plot and makes plans to flush them out. The Insurgency watches Goku's press conference where he reveals he will execute Naruto at Snake's path causing the Insurgency to take action. Meanwhile,in the Prime Universe Goku,Midoriya,Edward Elric,Trunks and even Beerus are trying to restore their friends. But only one hero could get through the portal before it overcharges again. Then Beerus sent Edward Ellric in the mission to the Alternate Reality where he overhears Doctor Gero and Suigetsu discussing plans to defeat Goku which starts a brief clash before the displaced heroes explain the situation for him. Edward Elric starts his infiltration where he fights against Regime Hinata Hyuga and his counterpart. Insurgency Suigetsu explains that Hinata is under Kabuto's control. Then Insurgency Suigetsu takes some action defeating Regime Seiya and Regime Midoriya. Then he destroys Kami's Lookout with his Dragon Water Jutsu and goes to Britannia where he defeats Regime Esdeath and Regime Sailor Moon. With Kami's Lookout taken over,Insurgency Naruto and Eren stage a break in at Snake's path to rescue the displaced Naruto from his planned execution. At the same time,Sasuke convinces Insurgency Karin to release him. After managing to defeat Regime Hinata,Insurgency Naruto confronts Regime Konohamaru (who is Boruto Uzumaki who stopped being his son after he killed Konohamaru.). Then,he frees Eren from Regime Tohka's control and defeated Demon Meliodas. Then,Regime Goku confronts both Narutos while Insurgency Naruto tries to reason with Regime Goku who simply intends to destroy him. But before he could do it,the three heroes are teleported. Knowing that Kami's Lookout has been taken over,the saiyan tries to fly to it only for Insurgency Suigetsu's Water Dragon Jutsu to demolish it completely and everyone in board was teleported in time. Some minutes earlier,Insurgency Doctor Gero attaches the weapon in himself and flies alongside Insurgency Android 19 only to see Sasuke killing him. After defeating Insurgency Karin,Doctor Gero prevents Sasuke from violently punishing her for her failure and defeats him. While Insurgency Itachi locks his alternate brother up,Insurgency Android 13 attacks Regime Saga and Insurgency Doctor Gero confronts Regime Akame and defeats her. When he tried to take her sword,he is interrupted by Regime Seiya and defeats him in combat. When Insurgency Doctor Gero tries to use the weapon against Regime Goku,he is frustrated by Regime Seiya as Regime Goku slams into Insurgency Doctor Gero to break his legs. Regime Goku felt betrayed by the man he once trusted. When Insurgency Doctor Gero claimed that Regime Goku herded humanity like sheeps, Regime Vegeta appears and pulverizes him. Hearing the witnesses and their newfound fear,Regime Goku and Regime Vegeta leave in anger. In Paozu Mountainside Temple,Regime Goku decides he will destroy West City and Konoha to demonstrate the chaos which would arise in his absence. But Regime Seiya protests mentioning that Chi-Chi would never want it,Goku murders him coldly with his energy blast and asks if anyone else has an objection. But no one does. Regime Goku orders Regime Edward Elric and Regime Tohka to take over all models of broadcast, Regime Saga to rally his golden knights and both Demon Meliodas and Regime Midoriya to prepare Regime Broly for battle. Demon Meliodas orders Regime Kabuto to take Seiya's corpse away. Seiya's death causes Regime Midoriya,Regime Shun,Regime Hyoga,Regime Shura and Regime Ikki to accept that the Regime has gone too far. They defect to the Insurgents where Midoriya starts by defeating Demon Meliodas and Regime Kabuto. Then he save the rebels from Regime Saga thanks to the Bronze Knights. Then Regime Midoriya had to defeat Eren Jeager to convince the Insurgency to listen to him about the Regime's next plan. With the weapon rendered useless,the displaced heroes suggest to bring their Goku to stop this one. However, there is an attack from the Regime in their hideout. After defeating Regime Juugo,Sailor Moon is transported to Crystal Palace by Insurgency Rubeus who reveals that Regime Goku's plans will be carried out by the Sailor Scouters and that he intends to stop it since Regime Goku's victory would put an end to the evil which empowers the Dark Moon. Taking his advice,Sailor Moon faces Regime Tohka who states that Regime Goku's campaign will hasten Shido's return. After defeating Regime Tohka,Sailor Moon faces her counterpart and defeats her before convincing the Alternate Sailor Scouters to return to their roles as protectors rather than conquerors. Naruto convinced his counterpart to have faith on the displaced Goku like he had on the other heroes. As Goku arrived,both Narutos brief him about the situation. Having arrived in Konoha where the war between the Regime and the Insurgency started,Goku defeated Regime Saga,knocked out Regime Estarossa and convinced Demon Meliodas to surrender. He went to West City to confront Regime Luffy and the combination of Sailor Scouters and Bronze Knights held back the Straw Hat Team. After defeating and killing Regime Broly,Goku faces and defeats his counterpart,rejecting his other self's attempt of defending his actions like enforcing an authorithy over an unworthy Earth and telling that Chi-Chi would be afraid and disgusted of what he became. With the other Goku's defeat,the rest of the regime are either rounded up or turned themselves in. Midoriya and the Bronze Knights were ready to start a journey for the atonement. Akame set free from Goku's brainwashing. Meliodas hands his counterpart and Regime Estarossa to the courts of Britannia. Regime Sailor Moon is expelled from the Crystal Palace and taken away by her former friends. Sasuke was taken back to the Prime Universe by Insurgency Karin and the displaced Naruto. The displaced Edward Elric and the Insurgent Androids visit Insurgency Doctor Gero's grave. The other Goku is placed in a prison cell where he is stripped of his powers. The displaced Goku knows he can become like his counterpart under the same circumstances. Insurgency Naruto hopes that Goku never learns what he can do and vows to stop him if he falls that far. The final scene shows the other Goku trying to become a super saiyan and some light surrounds him which indicates that he still has some degree of his power. Characters Heroes *Goku *Naruto Uzumaki *Sailor Moon *Edward Elric *Meliodas *Akame Ga Kill *Tohka Yatogami *Izuku Midoriya *Eren Jeager *Seiya *Konohamaru *Monkey D. Luffy *Hinata Hyuga Villains *Doctor Gero *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Juugo *Estarossa *Rubeus *Esdeath *Kabuto Yakushi *Gemini Saga *Broly *Himiko Toga *Donflamingo Story Mode See: Anime Injustice Story Mode Alternate Skins *Boruto Uzumaki (Regime Konohamaru) *Minato Namizake *Demon Meliodas *Titan Eren *Sagitarius Seiya *Ban Category:Games Category:Fanon Games